The life and time of Team GOLD
by TheDeadDragon
Summary: This story is based 18 years after the main story line of RWBY. it is about a new team, team GOLD. Enjoy!


**A/N Hi this is my first ever RWBY fanfiction so I hope you like it. The Grammar isn't so good as I am still 14 but I tried. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Gaterethi Gold

Gaterethi's pov

 _To whoever might be reading this,_

 _The funeral was bleak and imperfect. A time of sorrow and mourning. "Serena Gold was a good person. She lighted the way for many who stood behind her and was feared by those before her. She was an inspiration to many and always put them before her. She will be greatly missed." the funeral director's voice helped to block out the pain in my heart. As her pyre was set alight and one by one, the attendees dispersed. Back to their lives. Not caring really but only here as it would be rude not to attend._

 _I should explain. My mother was Serana Gold. One of the best huntresses from Haven Academy in Vacuo. She was part of team SLVR and was admired for her services to the people. But, she, as all people had her enemies. And her enemies where what was the White Fang, a peaceful organisation to get faunus rights that turned evil and started to ruthlessly kill humans. She helped to lives of the humans that been affected by the fights and battles._

 _Anyway, more about me. My name is Gaterethi Gold and I was training to be a hunter. Training to fight the forces of darkness, protect the light, and save the people, or something crazy like that. At 14 years old that sounds quite ambitious but it was all I had known. I hope I can get into Beacon Academy in Vale when I graduate. I don't like Haven Academy in Mistral, the nearest kingdom to my village, it is too... awkward almost. When I grow older and graduate with my own team I want to settle down somewhere nice and raise three children. I don't know what to call them yet but I think It will be…_

A scream punctured the air. Then several more following the first. Then the bell in the tower chimed three times in quick succession. That only happened in a severe Grimm attack. It would be alright; the rest of team SLVR are here to stay after the funeral. I grabbed Amber Shark( My sword) just in case and rushed to the door. I stepped out of the door and was immediately swept up in a horde of running people. I tripped and stumbled and was kicked in the head and dazed.

When I came around I saw a Beowulf snarling close to a mother and baby cowering in a doorway. Grabbing Amber Shark I pointed the point at the creature and charged. With one massive paw. It batted me away. Luckily my aura to the brunt of the impact and I wasn't to badly hurt. I stood to my feet and watched in horror as the beowulf slashed the woman to shreds. Rage covered my view and I pressed the small button concealed at the hilt to Amber Shark. The crossguard flattened to the blade and the familiar k-chook as the sword elongated into a dust spear. I pointed the spear tip at the monster and pulled the small trigger. A blast of fire dust ignited punching a hole in the Grimm's body, killing it. I ran over to the fallen body of the lady. I got up and gazed around. The creatures of Grimm where everywhere. There was no way I could get of of here alive. Then, in perfect synchronization all the Grimm turned their heads to look at could taste my fear. There was no hope. I would soon be joining the bodys of the fallen. Scattered around. But I would not be going down without a fight. I fired some dust shots at the closest creatures. And some fell but there was too many of them. I whipped into battle stance with my spear twirling in my hand. As the monsters closed in I activated my semblance. My thought processing speed quadrupled. I backflipped out the way of an Ursus' claws and stabbed a Beowulf in the back of the neck. It dissolved into nothing. My brain went on autopilot. Stab, block, dodge, stab, stab, shoot, WHERE DID THAT BOARBATUSK COME FROM!? It's tusks hit me in the belly, fully depleting my aura and sending me flying. I landed in a heap and felt pain shoot through my body like fire. I stared as Deathstalker snapped it's pincers at me. This is it I thought, I am going to die. The last thing I remember is a flash of red and a Huntress clad in red standing in front of me, her crimson scythe blocking the Deathstalkers tail.

* * *

I woke up to a soft, warm bed. There was light filtering through a window to my left and a small girl sat and and dabbed a cold cloth on my forehead. "W-where am I ?"I asked. She smiled at me. "You are alright now." she spoke quietly. "Stay there" She left the room. I got up and walked over to the window. I gazed down onto a small garden ringed with trees in amber leaf. Where was I? The sound of the door creaking startled me. Two ladies walked in. One was dressed in white and the other was the woman clad in red that saved me when the grimm came. The grimm. I sat down on the bed face in my hands. How many were dead. How many had survived only to be killed as they ran. I realised that my semblance. Was still active. I quickly shut it down and the dizziness hit. I sat on the bed and the white lady spoke "Are you ok?" she asked. When I nodded my head the other lady sat down next to me and put her arm on my shoulder. "My name is Ruby and ice queen over there is my wife Weiss. We were in the area when we heard the bells ringing and rushed to help. We are so sorry we didn't make it earlier." Her voice was comforting and sounded like my mothers."Did anyone survive?" I asked choking back tears. The other lady sat down on the next to Ruby. "There is no easy way to say this but. "She stopped and looked at me. "You were the only one." That did it for me. I collapsed into a heap and cried and cried until no tears ran down my cheek. All the while ruby held me close, comforting me slightly. "Mum" The girl had reappeared. She was quite pretty with white hair and two red streaks running down it. Her pale skin almost glowed in the sunlight and her silver eyes shone beautifully. "Oscar is here. He needs to talk to you about your mission to Mistral."

"Ok sweetie,"Replied Weiss "I'm coming."

"Lilyen, stay here with, um, sorry. Didn't ask your name."

"I'm Gaterethi Gold. pleased to meet you."

"Ok Gaterethi, Try to get some rest. Lilyen here is also training to become a huntress. She will keep you safe." that relieved me. As Ruby Left the room Lilyen sat down beside me. " I found your sword when mum and momma Rescued you from the village. I saw you fighting. You are pretty good."

"Thanks. What weapon do you fight with?" I asked

"Oh my dust scythe, Lunar Eclipse." She pulled it out. It expanded to almost twice as tall as her. Suddenly a shooting pain in my head. I cried in shock. She dropped her scythe with a clang and ran over to me. "Are you ok?" she asked. I could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm fine. It is just a side effect of my semblance." She clambered onto the bed next to me. "Tell me." she asked quietly.

 **A/N. If this gets some views or whatever then i might do more chapters. I will see how this one does but i can't promise anything. I will try to respond to comments and things like that. Dragon Out.**


End file.
